lelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan LeRoy
Summary Ivan LeRoy (also known as Ivan Leeeroy) is the owner of the YouTube channel Joyride Entertainment. He is a famous(?) writer/director and professional shit-starter in the abridging community. History Ivan is an infinite, all-powerful, and tyrannical demi-god. The oldest recorded history known of Ivan is that he was born in the US by Russian immigrants. Ivan attended the University of Dirty Canada. While in college he allowed his teenage angst to flare with hobbies such as boxing and stand-up comedy. He himself admits that he was "a pretty big asshole back then". This may or may not prove true to this day does. It was at the University that he discovered abridging. Coincidentally, two fans of his stand-up attended the same college as he did and were abridgers. Ivan was taught their savage ways and arrogantly thought he could dominate it himself. He almost had it except he screwed himself over with HateCast and had to rebuild his tainted image from scratch, going so far as to changing his channel name to Joyride Entertainment. However, LeRoy changed over the time. All of the grandiose plans he had of dominating the abridging landscape and manipulating others changed. Eventually he found out he was not the edgelord he originally thought he was. He discovered what he needed, was friends to make Yuri 3 already, fuck. In LeLore Ivan's life started when the Ship allowed it. And it will end when the Ship demands it. It is not known when he was born, but it is known that he was born on Planet America to a communist couple. Likely some time in the late 2100s. When Ivan was eighteen he left Planet America to become an intergalactic mercenary. As a mercenary he served on the front lines of President Trump's "Yuge Lunar Expansion War". It was during the war that he encountered the Ship in person. Few have ever seen it yet he was given the privilege to be inside of it. The ship whispered to him of a greater purpose and so he took the opportunity presented to him and abandoned his empty life as a mercenary and converted to the Church of the Ship. As a member of the Church he served in the very first crusade for the Ship. He was a much lower rank at the time and was partnered up with a mech named BT-7274. Together they were an army of two who slaughtered the non-believers, conquered 69 planets, and together they single handedly brought down a time machine being built for the purpose of destroying the Ship. However this victory came at the cost of the life of Ivan's partner and lover BT-7274 who sacrificed himself to save Ivan and destroy the time machine. Ivan has never trusted robots ever since. In the second crusade for the Ship, Ivan served as commander of the Crusader flagship Retribution. There he commanded a small rag-tag fleet with the goal of conquering a massive solar system from traitors of the Church. There he met Salt and Ethan. The latter of which he would constantly harass over his newly adopted anti-robot stance. Together they destroyed those who caused the great schism. However, out of hundreds of thousands of crusaders, LeRoy's useless second in command, Salt, was the only survivor. Since the destruction of the computerists, Ivan has been reported missing in action. In truth, he crash landed on Derby Boy Planet, renounced his faith in the ship, and has been goofing off there with his long-lost brother, Brian, since. Relationships Friends Acquaintances * CharlestonVO ** LeRoy's best friend favorite person to exploit. They met during HateCast and have been inseparable ever since, as nobody else will work with them because of it. They take turns sucking the life out of BellWarrior. * DoktorApplejuce * MewVenus * IvanMan64 Romances * Earl of Bassington ** LeRoy's first and only true love, as well as the fans' OTP. The two developed a bond Stockholm syndrome while working on countless episodes of Ippo Abridged garbage, and are often found carrying out improvised pranks together; most notably, HateCast. When LeRoy becomes king of Abridging, only Earl will be worthy enough to be his queen. * BT-7274 * Soccer Sarah * Salt * High school calculus teacher Family * Brian LeRoy Illegitimate Children * Morning Ramen ** The love children of LeRoy and Earl of Bassington. They make Naruto parodies mistakes (but don't we all?). Despite their sinful ways, their parents still love them. * Naomified * Viewtiful Valentine Enemies People Who did Nothing Wrong * Ethan * PyrOMG * Redacted * CoffinJockey * MrBuddyVA Weapons * Heavy Ass Crossbow * Egg Beater ** The weapon he chose specifically to kill Coffinjockey offer him a seat on the empire that he foolishly refused. * BT-7274 * Kaiba Corp. Standard Issue Yu-Gi-Oh Deck ** Filled to the brim with Blue Eyes White Dragons for maximum strats. * His Bare Hands ** Arguably his greatest weapon, his hands have been forged by years of street fighting and can deliver onto his enemies the hug his father never gave him. Quotes "If you don't like my content, it's because you're too stupid to understand it." - Ivan expressing his feelings over dislikes "If you have to convince people you're the good guys, you're probably not the good guys." - Ivan after trying to convince people he's a bad guy "I laugh more at the person who calls someone a beta male." - Ivan talking about his favorite word and the current state of social dynamics Trivia ???